<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Quasiduplicate by LewdCookies</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22942123">Quasiduplicate</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LewdCookies/pseuds/LewdCookies'>LewdCookies</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Black Tome [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Magic: The Gathering (Card Game), Magic: The Gathering - Ravnica (Card Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Cunnilingus, Dick Growth, Erotica, F/F, Fantasy, Fluff and Smut, Futafication, Girl Penis, Lace Panties, Licking, Lingerie, Magic Clone, Magic Copy, Magic dick, Nipple Licking, Oral Sex, Other, Penis summoning, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Porn with Feelings, Post-Coital Cuddling, Ravnica, Self-cest, Sex Magic, Smut, Summoned Fuckbuddy, Weird Dick, Weird sort of one night stand deal, Wizards have no sense of right or wrong, Woman on Top, aggressive sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 09:35:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,566</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22942123</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LewdCookies/pseuds/LewdCookies</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A bored and horny half-elf wizard summons a copy of herself for a weird one night stand.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Female Half-Elf/Female Magic Clone, Half-Elf/Magic Clone, Original Female Half-Elf Character(s), Original Half-Elf Character(s) - Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Black Tome [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1803172</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Quasiduplicate</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dressed in a silver satin robe and seemingly nothing else Iskra walked into her modest bedroom. From behind drawn curtains the low buzz of the city could be heard, Ravnica being a city that never really seemed to sleep. Even as night was falling there were still people moving about. The almost knee length robe showed off her long slender legs but not much else. Stopping for a moment in front of a mirror, she pushed an errant bang of dark purple hair behind one of her slightly pointed ears. The rest of it was gathered up in a loose bun behind her and held in place with a long silver hairpin. Some mascara and eyeshadow accentuated her grey coloured eyes, and dark red lipstick added an alluring appearance to her soft lips. The colour accentuating her pale skin well. Satisfied with how her appearance, she turned her attention to her oversized bed and the person sitting on top of it. </p><p>Had any of her friends — or anyone else for that matter — been present inside the bedroom they would have found things to be extraordinarily peculiar. If not downright weird for that part. Rightfully so, she thought to herself; it wasn’t very often that you found yourself looking back at you outside of a mirror. Lying on top of the bed, head resting on one hand, was her. Sort of. As much as she might not want to admit it, things like these were almost becoming normal to her.</p><p>Everything began, like it tended to do with these kinds of things, with the Black Tome. That enigmatic book she had picked up from a sphinx’s lair. Or more accurately perhaps, been graciously handed to her by the owner of the lair once she had recanted the fact she had stolen it first. Back then the reaction had seemed rather strange but once she had started reading through its contents she had understood why. The tome turned out to contain spells and lore of the kind one might find in a bawdy tavern song. For all she knew the book might have been the origin of several of them, based on the things she had found on its pages. The tome appeared to be a near endless well of spells and lore all related to lovemaking and sex. She suspected it was magical in nature but hadn’t been able to figure out more than that. Although it had also turned out to be a great source for various sexual aids that she could sell discreetly in her store. Which had made a tidy profit from it. But another, rather unintended, side effect of it was that it had also started her down a path of sexual self-discovery.</p><p>A couple of days ago she had managed to stumble upon a spell that let someone summon a near perfect copy of themselves. Or someone else as well if one had the components for it. While she knew of several spells that worked in similar ways, this one obviously had more lurid intentions behind it. One thing had led to another and now she found herself standing in the middle of her bedroom wearing a robe and with a copy of herself laying on her bed.</p><p>Although it wasn’t exactly her, she thought. Admittedly many of the changes were rather subtle. The copy’s skin was less pale in comparison to hers. The facial features were a bit sharper, slightly more elven. Her ears were slightly more pointy too compared to hers. The eyes were coloured a bit more blue than grey. Not to mention the bust was slightly fuller too. For all she knew all of that stemmed from how she wanted to view herself subconsciously. Or just straight up wish thinking. Regardless, those were all things that someone wouldn’t have noticed from a casual glance and only noticed after a closer scrutiny. If it wasn’t for the fact that the copy’s hair was coloured a deep, almost autumny, red one could have assumed she was her twin. As otherwise it was nearly the same length as her own. But the colour had been her choice, the half-elf wanting some distinction between the two of them. Just not to make things even weirder than they might already be.</p><p>For that very same reason she had named her after her own middle name, Milena. Anything else would’ve felt weird since it was her. And now Milena was sitting on top of her bed, dressed in a matching pair of emerald green and black satin and lace underwear. One of the many things the profits from the sex toys and potions she had sold had been spent on. Iskra had to admit it looked really good on her. Perhaps, she thought amusedly, Milena could be used to model clothes for her. If she ever considered going into fashion that is. She had briefly entertained the notion of having the copy run the store in her absence whenever she was out on an expedition. But that opened such a massive can of worms that she had dismissed the thought very quickly. Milena appeared to lounge seductively on the bed, a hand idly caressing a bare thigh, as she looked at Iskra with a coquettish look on her face. This was one of those times she was glad she had decided to upgrade her bed. Iskra felt the sudden urge bite the inside of her cheek to suppress the laughter that was bubbling up inside of her at the sheer absurdity of what was about to happen in her bedroom. Here she was, about to have sex with a copy of herself. All because she was bored, curious and horny. More or less in that order. Just the sight of seeing herself, albeit with red hair, on her own bed looking sultry was enough to make her burst into fits of laughter. The half-elf feeling far too bookish to really be able to pull something like that off without looking like an absolute doofus. But in Milena’s case it oddly enough worked. Considering the intention of the spell, she assumed it simply amplified those particular aspects of whoever it was copying. For a more pleasurable experience. Or for all she knew there was a minx inside of her waiting to get out. The thought made her giggle. Who knew, maybe she could learn a few things from Milena tonight. Although she’d be lying to herself if she hadn’t said it was working on her. Seeing herself dressed so sexily, not to mention the general mood and ambience in the bedroom created a slight stir in her loins. A warm, pleasant warmth building up inside of her that was slowly beginning to spread. The bedroom was bathed in the dull orange glow of numerous candles scattered on the floor and furniture. Now there was a benefit of being a wizard she thought with a faint smile on her lips, she could just summon and dismiss them with the flick of a wrist. That saved her a lot of money and work.</p><p>She approached the bed, trying her best to put a slight seductive roll in her hips as she did. With slightly trembling hands she slowly undid the knot on the belt that held the robe closed, and with a slight shrug of her slender shoulders it slid off halfway. Her breasts were emphasized and perked up by the black lace bra she wore. A deep cleft having been created between the ample orbs. Her perky nipples were visible behind the gauzy cloth. With a whisper of rustling satin the robe slid off her and pooled around her bare feet and revealed her in all her semi-naked glory. She could’ve been considered full-figured, having a body shaped by a basic training regime and numerous excursions into the wilder parts of Ravnica. Her stomach was flat, not exactly toned but not pudgy either. A modest waist led down to a pair of wide hips and powerful thighs and slender legs. A garter belt clung to her hips, the straps framing her bare mound. The half-elf having forgone wearing any underwear tonight. The tuft of dark pubic hair above her sex trimmed into a small flame. It was a pointless gesture in reality, but she appreciated how it looked on her. The garters held up a pair of luxurious looking dark silk stockings, possibly the most expensive item she had in collection. Thankfully she knew more than one spell to fix any tears and rents in them. The bra, matching underwear and garters were another part of her growing lingerie collection. And admittedly the set she liked the most to wear. Especially with how the black cloth contrasted with her pale skin. It was her favourite set to wear whenever she wanted to feel sexy. A slight flush coming onto her cheeks at the thought. She couldn’t help but to wonder briefly if the tome had begun affecting her subconsciously or not. Or she, as a bookish wizard with a lack of social or love life, was simply using it as an outlet for her urges and needs. </p><p>Milena smiled alluringly at the sight of her nakedness and Iskra climbed onto the bed and pressed her lips against Milena’s. They were soft and strangely enough, tasted faintly of fruit. But otherwise they were incredibly real. As they kissed Iskra pushed Milena down onto the bed. Their bra covered breasts pressed up against each other as they vigorously made out for a while. Then the half-elf’s lips began wandering slowly over Milena’s face, covering her chin and cheeks with light kisses. Her hands slowly caressing Milena’s body, the skin feeling smooth and flawless to her touch. Milena responded eagerly, her own hands caressing Iskra’s face and backside with long gentle strokes that sent shivers down her spine. They lay there for a while, entangled in each other's arms as their lips pressed up against each other. The two shared long and sensuous kisses with each other as their hands and fingers caressed and stroked their bodies.</p><p>Iskra’s mouth began to slowly wander down Milena’s neck as her hands explored the tops of her breasts. The half-elf planted a kiss on the top of one of the buxom mounds before her fingers curled over the hem of the bra cups and pulled them down to expose Milena’s nipples. Iska almost felt jealous as they appeared. Because they looked very much like hers, just slightly better. They appeared to look perkier, a bit bigger almost. But then again she thought briefly, none of her previous partners had ever complained about her own nipples so why should she be that bothered. She wrapped her lips around one of them, tugging at it gently with her teeth. Milena moaned softly in response. While the copy couldn’t speak, unless allowed to, that didn’t mean she was quiet. She moaned again as Iskra played with her tongue over the stubby nipple, suckling at it gently. When she was finished, it appeared as if it was standing out a bit more on top of the heaving mound. She repeated the process with the other one as well. Considering she was making love with herself she knew exactly all the right buttons to push to get her going. She alternated for a while between playing with Milena’s nipples and kissing her deeply on the lips, the copy responding to each kiss with the same eagerness. </p><p>They shuffled around, both of them now finding themselves pushed up against each other. Their legs intertwined as they sat up against the headrest. Their kissing becomes increasingly eager and hungry as their hands explore each other’s legs and thighs. Iskra’s hands caressing Milena’s panty clad crotch, eliciting further soft moans in response. Milena’s moans continue to rise in volume and amount as Iskra’s fingers tease and toy her mound for a while longer. As the satin cloth is rubbed up Milena’s crotch the half-elf can feel how her arousal rises, the damp spot on the underwear slowly becoming more and more obvious. Milena’s hands slowly caress Iskra’s body, cupping her bra clad breasts or brushing a finger over an erect nipple. Causing Iskra to gasp and moan in turn. Seeing as the copy also knew the right buttons to press this were going to be an interesting night she thought to herself. Granted she’d come out victorious in the end either way, the spell making the copy submissive by nature. Not that it stopped the relentless teasing and touching. Iskra continued to stroke Milena’s crotch, swapping hot kisses with her at the same time. A string of moans coming from her supple lips as fingers teased and caressed relentlessly.</p><p>Iskra gently pushed Milena down onto the bed, her head resting against the large number of pillows that were one side of the bed. The half-elf straddles her stomach, hands playing with the copy’s buxom chest. The bra had been discarded at some point during the heavy petting session. Iskra slowly shuffles forward on her knees, moving her crotch closer towards Milena’s face, the copy looking at her with the same intensive eagerness as before. Her own hands caressing her body, a pair of fingers slowly teasing her crotch. Iskra’s pale skin is heavily flushed by this point, the blush covering her neck and shoulders like a crimson shawl. Between her legs the earlier embers of desire have now turned into a raging inferno of lust, the teasing and touching having left her feeling ragged and needy. She leans down, somewhat awkwardly due to her position, and delivers a long and dominant kiss on Milena’s lips. Her tongue almost beats her partners into submission before she pulls away. Grabbing a fistful of her red hair, the thing feeling amazingly lustrous between her fingers, she pushes Milena’s head closer towards her crotch.</p><p>Milena began by delivering a series of light kisses on the inside of Iskra’s thighs. The half-elf can’t help but to shudder at each light peck, a brief gust of warm air seemingly cushioning the press of Milena’s lips onto her skin. The copy’s lips wandered over her skin with a seemingly lazy and erratic pattern of kisses. Even then Iskra could feel the lips wander closer and closer towards her slit. Even without her the guidance of her hand on the back of Milena’s head. A quiet moan slipped past her lips as she suddenly felt the tip of Milena’s tongue flicking against her folds. Its motions are slow, almost teasingly so. The tongue running up and down over the length of her slit as she began eating her out in earnest. Iskra felt her knees tremble slightly as she braced against the headrest for support. The hold she had on her partner’s hair was still firm, and she pushed her mouth closer towards her crotch. Milena’s eyes looked up at her as her tongue delivered steady strokes up and down the puffy, aroused mound. Iskra began to gyrate and twist her hips in response to Milena’s careful ministrations. She gasps loudly when Milena gently tugs at her engorged lower lips. The sudden rush of pleasure made let go of the hair and instead hold onto the headrest for support. Her pelvic motions were turning more and more eager. The half-elf feeling the quivering ache of arousal already beginning to climb up towards a breaking point. All the stimulus made her realize that she had gone far too long without any release. A quick session with a toy, either one of her own or a summoned one — because of course there were spells for that of course — simply didn’t compare to the act of physical lovemaking. Lurid memories of certain events transpiring at a lost temple rushed to the forefront of her mind and sparking further waves of pleasure in her. Her choices of partners had grown somewhat weird she admitted to herself. Although, she further admitted, it did save her a lot of awkward flirting. Her thoughts were suddenly derailed as Milena’s tongue flicked at her clitoral hood, making her whimper loudly. Who knew experimenting when she had been younger would pay off so well in the end.</p><p>Even with the soft bed underneath Iskra’s knees had begun to ache and with a firm tug she pulled Milena’s head away. For a moment she thought she had spotted an amused glint in her eyes, as if she fully knew that her tongue was driving her nearly delirious with lust.Truthfully, it had. The oral attention had left Iskra panting heavily by this point. The flush on her shoulders having spread elsewhere and leaving her feeling incredibly warm. Raw desire throbs in her core and between her legs. But then again, she thought, who else knew your body better than yourself? Iskra rested a leg against a pile of pillows, spreading her leg slightly and gave Milena better access to her slit. Feeling both naughty and needy she took the initiative to push her crotch against her partner's lips. Milena stuck out her tongue and let her partner rub against it with rapid motions. Iskra moaned whenever the tongue tip rubbed against her clit, the copy adding the slightest flick to her tongue as it brushed against the clitoral hood. Caught up in the increasing swell of arousal she pushed Milena’s head down onto the pillow and almost sat down on her face. Her hips began gyrating back and forth as she tried to rub herself off on her partner’s face. Milena’s unoccupied hands either caress her own body or Iskra’s, sliding over her supple rear or occasionally toying with the garter straps. Milena’s lips glistened wetly with Iskra’s juices, looking like a coating of lewd lip gloss. The room is quiet, outside of the rustle of fabric and Iskra’s soft moans. The gyration of her hips became more and more needy as she felt her first climax approaching.</p><p>It came rolling in like a throbbing, pulsing shockwave that to Iskra felt like it was going to topple her over. Her back arched as her body tensed up, seemingly all of her muscles deciding it was time to go tense at the same time. The half-elf felt her velvet canal constrict around a penetrator that just wasn’t there. But that feeling had simply been a precursor to the second strike that suddenly slammed into her like a raging loxodon. Milena tugs at her clit with her lips as she climaxes, the sensation sending her spiraling further into ecstasy. As a reward her head was pushed against the bed, Iskra pushing her quivering slit against her lips. The tongue playing with her sex even as Iskra was climaxing. For a brief moment, before her mind was overcome with bliss, she wondered if Milena even needed to breathe or not. But then the internal barriers broke and she suddenly felt stripped down to her core as something primal took hold of her. Her climax was heavy and intense, with plenty of twitching and throbbing and punctuated by a long ragged moan from parched lips. If the first orgasm had been a sharp stab the second one was a long, drawn out ride as she gyrated and bucked against her partner. Her lips and mouth still playing with her sex all the while, managing to prolong the sensations until they reached an almost painfully sharp point before subsiding.</p><p>It took all her remaining strength not to topple backwards into a gasping heap. For a moment her fingers were holding onto the bed’s headrest like her life depended on it. Then she simply sank down, straddling Milena’s chest as she gasped for mouthfuls of air. Her skin was covered in a faint sheen of sweat from the effort. Looking down between her arms, she could see Milena’s face looking up at her. Her eyes glittering almost mischievously in the dim orange light, her mouth and chin glistening wetly with her juices. Iskra leaned down towards Milena and kissed her deeply. The lips tasted somewhat spicy from her juices. The half-elf could feel an erotic thrill coursing through her as she tasted herself on her partners. As they made out with each other, tongues dancing inside their mouths, one of Iskra’s hands traveled down Milena’s body. Fingers traveling over her stomach until they reached her crotch. The half-elf sliding a pair of fingers over the satin cloth and easily feeling the large damp spot. Then she firmly grabbed hold of the underwear and pulled. Milena moaned into her mouth as the strap dug in between her labia and rubbing up against her clit. Iskra couldn’t help but to grin widely as she saw Milena moan deeply. The copy threw her head back against the pillows as she gasped and writhed on top of the bed from the teasing. The half-elf kissed her partner deeply while she continued to pull and twist at the panties.</p><p>They caressed and kissed each other for a while, hands exploring and stroking bodies before Iskra dismounted and rolled to the side. The half-elf stifled a slight groan as slightly weary leg muscles were put to work again. If Milena had found any amusement in that she didn’t tell. She was simply content with watching as Iskra hooked a pair of fingers around the hem of the green and black underwear and began pulling them down her legs. Milena raised her hips slightly off the bed to make the removal a bit easier. Milena’s crotch was puffy and red with arousal, her nether lips glistening wetly. The panties were almost completely soaked with her arousal. To Iskra’s amusement the tuft of pubic hair on her mound had been formed into the shape of a lightning bolt. She slid the panties down Milena’s supple and slender legs, planting soft kisses on the insides as she went down, before she discarded them to the side. Milena spread her legs to the side, a coy smile on her lips. Milena whimpered as Iskra slid a pair of fingers along the length of her slit. The half-elf could feel how aroused the copy was, the digits almost slipping inside of her due to the lubrication. Of course she didn’t know if this was from all the foreplay or if it had simply always been wet and ready. She rubbed the surprisingly meaty labia between her fingers, idly wondering if hers was the same or if it was some subconscious exaggeration brought upon by the spell. Feeling that Milena was more than ready she moved back, giving the copy a gesture to stay put where she was. Milena smiled and looked at her, one of her hands idly stroking a thigh in an alluring manner. Iskra shook her head, theoretically speaking she could make a lot of money by selling the spell to brothels and other illicit establishments. Especially considering how the copies were always ready and willing for seemingly everything. But beyond the fact it was both morally reprehensible and incredibly skeevy at the same time it would also be massively attention gathering. And after the whole deal with the Byzir the last thing she wanted in her life was to deal with people trying to kidnap her or break into her store.</p><p>Dumping those thoughts out the metaphysical window Iskra sat down on the bed, her legs splayed on either side of her as she began to concentrate. Opening her magical senses, she briefly tapped into the ambient mana flow that surrounded her. She plucked at strands of green and red mana and she directed a measure of that into herself. A slight shudder ran through her as she felt her body flood with warmth as the mana flowed through her. For a brief moment her nose was flooded with the scent of spring flowers, and she could feel her arousal spike slightly in response as well. Clearing through the slight mental fog she felt she muttered something under her breath and made a minor arcane gesture. When a much greater wave of warmth rippled through her body, she let out a sharp gasp. She could feel the fire flowing through her until it coalesced into a burning hot ember right on her pubic mound. The affected area seems to glow hotly for a moment, overwhelming the light from the candles. It was as if the skin there was melting, figuratively speaking, until it began reshaping itself based on her wishes. The whole thing looked as if an unseen smith was slowly but steadily beating it into shape like a piece of red hot iron. It began to extend outwards, turning vaguely sausage shaped in form while a sack began to form underneath. When it had stopped growing, the red glow began to subside, as if it was rapidly cooling down. When it had finally died away, an erect penis was sticking out from her crotch.</p><p>Iskra’s breathing was heavy and laboured, the strain from the spell almost bit too much for her. The effort, as well as the sudden rise in body temperature, had coated her skin with sweat and she still felt uncomfortably warm. The member was the result from another spell she had managed to come across in the tome. Her first experience with it and what it had done, had been an incredibly weird experience, but yet very interesting at the same time. It had been strange experiencing the other side so to speak. Even if she figured her casting of the spell was somewhat flawed, with her most likely channeling far too much red mana than was necessary. When she had then managed to come across the copy spell she had started to become curious about how things usually felt for men during sex. Which was a somewhat absurd thought she had to admit, the few male partners she’d had over the years hadn’t exactly been masters of the art. But then again, she had heard — not to mention seen — stranger things that Izzet members had done while bored. So having penetration sex with a copy of herself ranked pretty low on her list of weirdness. Even if summoning a member of her own did perhaps raise that a step or two. Granted, being a former member of the Izzet guild did sort of skew her list slightly. Which is why she wasn’t going to breathe a word about this to anyone. And why all the doors to her apartment were locked and the bedroom was warded. She was aware it was utterly paranoid but this was a thing that could ruin her reputation if someone were to find out. Or at least make her look like an absolute freak in the eyes of her friends.</p><p>The member jutting out from her crotch could best have been described as modest. It wasn’t exactly a hulking slab of meat that one could’ve found in a cheap blue-bible, but appeared to complement her body more. The shaft was about as wide as two of her slender fingers side by side. The girth was comparable to a thick sausage, or possibly an unpeeled banana. Its skin was a slight shade darker than her own and possessed a faint upwards curve to it. The member was smooth, the skin flawless and with the pale skin and blood vessels underneath it looked a bit like a marble pillar. Underneath that, almost like some kind of foot, was a pair of hairless, average sized testicles. Iskra wrapped a hand around the shaft, shuddering slightly at the strange sensations that coursed through her. The gesture felt odd, she had obviously done it before, but not to her own member. Memories of the first time she tried the spell and its results came back to her and another shudder coursed through her. A moan escaped her lips when she pulled back on the foreskin to reveal the crown. It was coloured a dark pink and was in the shape of a blunt mushroom. The member was, for all intents and purposes, real and simply touching it sent weird tingles through her. Weird feelings of pleasure rushing up from it and up her spine. She knew from previous experiments her own slit was located just behind the testicles, thus making her into some kind of sexual chimera. Iskra nibbled on her lower lip as a flurry of lewd ideas came to her while she slowly stroked the member. Ideas involving at least another partner with a penis of their own. With a slightly naughty smile, she stowed the idea away for another time. </p><p>With the same naughty smile on her lips, she looked down at Milena, gesturing for her partner to spread her legs to the side while she repositioned herself. Moving around with what essentially was a large sausage sticking out from your crotch wasn’t exactly something she had much experience. Which meant her motions were rather careful and laborious. The half-elf hissed slightly as the sensitive tip rubbed against the inside of Milena’s thighs briefly. Looming over her partner, her hands on either side of the copy’s head, she leaned forward and gave her a light kiss on the lips. Iskra gasped as her awkward hip motions suddenly made the member slide between Milena’s labia. Her partner gasping and moaning as her slit was once again teased by the half-elf. Iskra herself couldn’t help but to moan as well as the strange, but incredibly pleasurable, sensations assaulted her senses. Her hips almost moved by their own volition just from the sensations of her new appendage rubbing against the slippery folds. The motions were awkward and stumbling, the inexperienced half-elf unable to find any real rhythm to it. Her fingers buried themselves into the bed covers as her body shuddered from the weird sensations assailing her. She leaned closer towards Milena, breasts mashing against each other as the two made out. Their hands entangled themselves together just above her partner’s head. Both partners moaned into each other's mouths as the rubbing went on. Iskra’s lips break away from Milena’s to shower her cheek and neck with light pecks and licks. One of the half-elf’s hands began trailing downwards, fingers grazing briefly over ample bosom and flat stomach to grasp the member. By now Iskra felt mentally ready for what was to come next as she raised her hips and angled the member towards Milena’s opening. A tremble running through her as she can feel the tip pushing up against it.</p><p>When the member pushed itself inside of the velvet passage there was a loud collective groan from both partners. To Iskra it is as if her mind almost goes blank when the shaft slips inside. The sudden rush of warmth and wetness making her see stars behind her eyes. She buries her face in the nape of Milena’s neck as she pushes forward, switching between kissing and biting her shoulder as her mind is overwhelmed by all the new strange sensations she is feeling. Milena’s only response is to throw her head back against the pillows to moan deeply. The copy’s passage is tight, but not painfully so. Even then Iskra continues to gasp and whimper as she can feel it constrict around her member as it slides in deeper. Taken by an almost primal hunger she pushed her hips forward sharply, making Milena rock backwards. Iskra presses her lips against Milena, aggressively kissing her as her hips buck. The half-elf dipping into a well of aggression she could suddenly feel bubbling inside of her. Having a penis made her feel strangely powerful, the sight of Milena writhing and moaning underneath her feeling oddly pleasing to her. Hips began moving back and forth, the motions are even more awkward than before and lacking in any real rhythm. The only thing driving her is the aggression and need for dominance that she is suddenly feeling. Iskra’s hips move as she feels it, drinking in the strange sensations that the motions of her hips gave her. A strange pressure, a feeling she vaguely remembered from her solo sessions, was building up inside of her. The rush for what felt like a climax powering her onwards. </p><p>At some point she managed to find a rhythm of her own, the member steadily thrusting in and out of Milena. Her partner writhing and moaning with increasing volume underneath her. Iskra grabs hold of Milena’s arms and pins them above her head as she showers her lips and neck with fierce and possessive kisses. Juices running down from between her legs and creating a wet spot on the covers. The air in the bedroom smelled heavy of sex and filled with various moans and whimpers, a slight creak coming from the bed as the springs absorb the half-elf’s steady pounding. Iskra pulls Milena’s leg closer to her body, giving her better access as she thrusts. The half-elf grunting as she feels the member plunging deeper inside. Her hands travel down Milena’s body, grabbing handfuls gently swaying breasts and groping them. Iskra feels power and aggression well up inside of her as she goes on, her motions becoming harder and fiercer. The half-elf caught up in a swell of emotions she had never really felt before and was drinking deep off the cup offered to her. In a way she knew her actions were brutish and lacking in anything resembling finesse or grace. The way her hips pushed down against Milena with each downwards thrust and sending her partner’s body rocking back. Or the way her hands groped and touched her. It felt wrong in a way but at the same time so good. It felt oddly masculine in a way. As much as she didn’t want to, she yearned to enjoy it for as long as possible. Despite the rough treatment, Milena looked like she was enjoying every moment of it as well. Her hands, whenever they weren’t gripping onto a pillow or the head rest to avoid herself being pushed around, was travelling up and down both their bodies. Her actions and gestures encouraged the half-elf to push her further onwards, to chase the sensations that she felt even more fiercely. Never once did the smile on Milena’s smile falter during all this, her eyes sparkling with naughty glee as she silently goaded Iskra on. In a way the copy acted as Iskra’s tutor in the arts of male oriented lovemaking. Subtly helping the half-elf with how to move her hips and moaning loudly whenever she did it right. It was something Iskra herself wouldn’t realize until much later on and in hindsight appreciated.</p><p>A chorus of moans and groans bounced between the bedroom walls. Iskra felt glad she had silenced the room from any outsiders, both of them so lost to pleasure to even attempt to keep any sound levels in check. As she became more and more experienced and used to how the phallus worked the nature of her motions changed. Familiarity gave her a sense of aggressiveness that was also tempered with a need to prolong the sensations. Each forward thrust accentuated with a slight twist or a follow up thrust. The motion letting the tip rub up against a sensitive spot or push just a little bit deeper. Milena’s legs rose upwards, Iskra holding a firm grip on her thighs for support as she thrusted downwards. The half-elf knew she didn’t have long until the climax came, and after that she knew she was completely spent. The action of summoning the phallus itself had drained her somewhat. There was a tightness building up in her groin. Testicles pulling tighter towards her groin. Her breathing was rapid and shallow and her body felt like it was on fire. Thrusts came fast and shallow, the sharp motions making Milena’s raised rump bounce up and down. Her eyes were closed shut as she simply kept on moaning, seemingly content at letting Iskra chase the horizon for her second climax. Or perhaps intentionally so. Iskra could feel the pressure continue to build inside of her. She twisted sideways, laying herself down on one side and pulling Milena with her. She raised one of her partner’s legs upwards, giving her both a better grip around her thigh as she dipped into that well of aggression and gave it her all. The bed almost began to creak ominously underneath them in the process.</p><p>It was Milena who came first, her body visibly trembling as she whimpered. The sensation of her velvet passage constricting around her shaft was too much for the already overstimulated half-elf. Iskra nearly screamed as pleasure overtook her, stars exploded behind her eyelids as her hips bucked and waves of pleasure crashed into her. She felt short of breath as the air felt like it was rapidly ejecting from her lungs. Her legs twitched and her toes curled inwards towards her sole, feeling like they were trying to break in half. Beneath it all she felt a strange swell beginning from her testes and rushing upwards. A strange pulse coming from her loins, only for her to faintly realize it was her semen — or semen stand in —  rapidly travelling up the length of the shaft. The first load leaving the slit at the head of the crown accompanied by a strange popping feeling. Even then she could feel the member throb for each successive load. The sensation flowed into each other after the fourth or fifth one in succession. For whatever reason the climaxes with this spell tended to be overly excessive, probably some joke from its creator. But ejaculating into her hand or a handkerchief wasn’t the same thing and she simply clung to Milena until the climax finally ebbed out. A pleasant tingle flowing through her as it subsided. A trickle of milky fluid flowed out of her partner’s slit as she pulled out her rapidly softening member. With its load spent the magical member shrunk back into her body as the spell wore off. Suddenly feeling incredibly exhausted Iskra collapsed onto Milena. She felt an arm wrap around her shoulder comfortingly and pulled her closer to her partner’s bosom. With a wave of her hand, she dismissed the magical candles, plunging the bedroom into darkness. As her rapid breathing began to stabilise she drifted off into a comfortable sleep.</p><p>Iskra awoke slowly, the sun shining into her eyes through the thin curtains. Despite everything that had transpired during the night, she didn’t feel particularly sore or stiff. The bed was a complete mess however, discarded pillows and pieces of lingerie scattered around it. Through the slightly open window, she could hear the buzz of the city, Ravnica being fully awake and as busy as ever. She frowned for a moment as she lay on the bed, realizing she was underneath the covers as well. She figured it had been Milena’s doing before she had disappeared. She should’ve felt it strange that a magical copy of her had been so caring to tuck her in and weather out the room. But then again that would’ve been things she would’ve done herself so. Yawning loudly she rolled over to the other side. She wasn’t in a rush to open the store just yet. Everyone had accepted that wizards had strange opening hours anyway and promptly went back to sleep.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>